Zelink Ghiraham's Sister
by SkywardMelon
Summary: After Link and Zelda have decided to stay on the surface disaster strikes again when a familiar enemy appears and ruins the lives of Zelda x link once again. Will they put things right?


div id="ql-line-1" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="7921cc92548729ee7c4a3a3240d35ae0""Look around us! As a child, I always dreamed of a world below. I wanted to see the surface with my own eyes and feel the land's warm breeze on my skin."/div  
div id="ql-line-3" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ea0f32309a38aaed6e07a6f1a412daa0"Zelda spoke in a jolly but calm way./div  
div id="ql-line-5" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="de5c15a7c5acf69a66e989f494010c02""I... think I want to live here. I always want to feel solid ground beneath my feet, see the clouds above my head, and watch over the span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Triforce."/span/div  
div id="ql-line-8" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="04bf5bec663211899634ff0988f2ba8a"She continued to speak softly,/div  
div id="ql-line-10" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1b295e6e40b30a303353341a02b1e79b""What about you, Link? What will you do know?"/div  
div id="ql-line-12" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="cb90309ff49a43ada4cdb6c434c50ff0"I breathed in and let out a grin./div  
div id="ql-line-14" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="bbe95a51b63d46775c43ceece9c17dad"She blushed at me so very cutely./div  
div id="ql-line-16" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f30d0f2c6195fce41bc528e7a066fd7a""Well? Go on, Link...? Will you join me..?"/div  
div id="ql-line-18" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="9ec52f7d35a5d056532fd958d7a335bb""We started this together, so let's end it together."/div  
div id="ql-line-20" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="443ccf94b1bc4f3cb22c77efc0aaf6f1"I said in a tone that made me sound like i was super important, which i guess i sorta was.../div  
div id="ql-line-22" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="149ed0b50351fd5b1925034ecf070eb9""Oh Link! I'm so happy you will join me down here! I know there are a lot of bad memories but im sure they have been swept aside."/div  
div id="ql-line-24" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="59ba1d19be115342a68436db3a1d1a9a"Zelda said within an instant/div  
div id="ql-line-26" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="65a4187ddb639dae08b7055d5f715dad""Yeah this place is pretty nice, I feel like it's the rest of our destiny you know?"/div  
div id="ql-line-28" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="42edd8b6e52db4f8a7a142f6c865b7c8""Yeah..."/div  
div id="ql-line-30" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e474709e6aad125721928635160aa4b4"I looked deeply into Zelda's sweet blue eyes. I always got lost when I did. Not like I did in dungeons, in a good way. Lost in thought of what Zelda thought of me./div  
div id="ql-line-32" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="a7e5f7f160973d1df0adb3cdce9989ea"I had always loved Zelda ever since the day she reassured me on my fathers death. Her eyes shone over at mine from 5 metres away but still there were brighter than the moon and sun. I feel into a deep tranquil that day and never have i regretted it since. i had no idea what she thought of me though. forever and always will she be a mystery. Even though we are best friends I sometimes can never read her feelings towards me./div  
div id="ql-line-34" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d6ac4f9cceedefcd35e96982858c4392"For instance the day I won the wing ceremony back in Skyloft, when we were on the statue of the goddess, and that moment where she came so close to me. i thought she would kiss me!/div  
div id="ql-line-36" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="61417cb07f4a6c4af66fe523b4ef5934"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"i have been waiting for this moment for so long! It's now finally all coming true! I hope it's real and not acted out for the ceremony. Wait why did she turn me around. Oh shit. Ouch. i'm on the ground./em/div  
div id="ql-line-38" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="dea1deaada4fd30c7295b7459d8b6431"I still feel the pain sometimes.../div  
div id="ql-line-40" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e819e9696c3f6c9646acce75674a7dd3""Link! Link?!"/div  
div id="ql-line-42" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="712751d09f63779c715af1bac8233b5e""Whh-at oh sorry Zel, I got a bit lost in my train of thought then, wht did you speak of which?"/div  
div id="ql-line-44" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="920d547b6e8363b9e4f5e6f475636668"I said worried she would get pissed./div  
div id="ql-line-46" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e63dc36d3282d9de074d685bb92550b1""I said we could invite Elixis, Pipit, Karane, Groose and Gilad to live here just so were not...alone...well at least not all the time"/div  
div id="ql-line-48" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="a5d7412c9573d4de4d363c8384a92877"She said as she sneakily winked at me./div  
div id="ql-line-50" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f11a6ce252248f1d02a2d84cef91af27"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Elixis almost has always been Zelda's other bestfriend. Not as good as me and her but pretty close. Her dad, instructor Owlan, when he moved to skyloft enrolled his daughter into the academy when we were only about 7 or 8. Her and Zelda immediately hit it off. (Not in a sexy way.) They would always play and make me jealous, but zelda always reassured me that she liked me way more and that Elixis was merely a friend like Karane. I got to know her better and she became a great friend to me. She would sometimes stare at me during meal times though so I told zelda and she said it was because i was sat by the mirror. Jokily. She told Zelda that she stared at me because she wanted to draw attention and think that she liked me to get the attention of Pipit. Girls confuse the hell outta me sometimes. Jeez. Anyway, she had always had a thing for Pipit the day she started the academy. When Zelda went missing she was so upset. I reassured her but she only smiled a tad. Probably imagining i was Pipit. The day when i set Pipit and Karane up shit blew up. Elixis didn't come out of her dorm for 3 weeks! Yeah, 3! Me and Karane would always knock and try to apologies but she would always just throw a pillow at the door and shout.../em/div  
div id="ql-line-52" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="315ef15d195ffa446ced32ea2c12bfd7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""GET OUT!"/em/div  
div id="ql-line-54" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3daa43051e72a549e7f478ad13ebef0a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"After 3 weeks she got over Pipit after Gilad moved here...his cousin...yeah.../em/div  
div id="ql-line-56" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="85093718a6f9c520d12b46ce2282c1be"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She immediately drew attention to home not giving him a break.../em/div  
div id="ql-line-58" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="7d66def6b74f1594ad69fa2ab7dda420"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"They started officially dating earlier this week. Yep. Pipit wasn't too happy about it but he got over it you know./em/div  
div id="ql-line-60" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="2afa8f8cd38b746b61b1653922b77467""I haven't seen Elixis for about 2 months!"/div  
div id="ql-line-62" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="95dbce1620f36002041f41cf2adb477b""She's missed you a lot"/div  
div id="ql-line-64" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="8d8f32b8570ea1b82fc7826cc6049759""Really? I'm so glad some has..."/div  
div id="ql-line-66" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="cc14c133ba78fc6dae04256cc69d3bea""Hey! I have missed you the most out of anyone in the enterity of Skyloft!"/div  
div id="ql-line-68" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="2dfd7b2eade76c73300aaf4c7df32118""I know I'm just playing! It's really nice that you just admitted that though ㈴1"/div  
div id="ql-line-70" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="5abd6a01c42a10f832203ee99e7ca532"Zelda is so sneaky! But that's why I loved her to bits./div 


End file.
